Anything You Can Think Of - Host Club Drabbles
by Kc495
Summary: A growing collection of random drabbles of our favorite Host's from the Host Club. PM your desired Host Club pairing and add a prompt, and I'll write it. I accept anything. Though I do not write lemons. (Happy Requesting) HikaHaru / TamaHaru / KaoHaru / KyouHaru / HuniHaru / MoriHaru / NekoHaru / Huniko / Rankoto / ect...
1. Default chapter - HikaHaru

**Declaimer:**I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club

**Summary:** A growing collection of random drabbles of our favorite Host's from the Host Club. PM your desired Host Club pairing and add a prompt, and I'll write it. I accept anything. Though I do not write lemons. (Happy Requesting)

**Cast:** Hikaru H. / Haruhi F. / Random students

**Pairing:** Hikaru &amp; Haruhi

**Rating:** T (For minor language)

**Word count: ** 1,205

**Requester:** Default chapter  
-

In the upper division of Ouran Acadamy, across the hall from the third music room, from which the famous Host Club displayed their activities, was an abandoned classroom, 3-D.

No students were present, but four misfits and one of those students didn't even attend that class. She was forced into it. Literally.

The female student being, the secret princess of the Host Club, Haruhi Fujioka. With her short brown hair, freshly trimmed, she was innocently walking down the hall until three male upperclassmen walked into her and forced her into a foreign classroom. To which she had no connection with.

"I said I don't know what you're talking about," Her voice sounded timid with a light resistance. "I don't know who any of you are. If you have a problem―"

"He's still playing dumb." One of the nameless boys muttered irritably. His red hair pulled into a ponytail. "...Boss?"

"Listen pretty boy," the boy in the middle grumbled, clenching his fist at his side. "Don't piss us off. You don't want that."

"I'm not trying to," Haruhi frowned, taking a step back, glancing at the door. "I don't know what you want, but if my club members see you in here with me they'll get the wrong idea and I don't want to be the reason for a fight."

"Pfft, they wouldn't be able to do anything. They're like you." The third boy scuffed, stepping forward, tossing a hand out carelessly. "They're all talk and no action."

"But Hunny sen-"

"Quit stalling," the leader growled, pointing a finger towards her. An evil glint sparkled in his dark eyes. "We know you stole that wallet, the one in that desk over there, yesterday. Stop denying it, you're the only one in this school who would ever need to steal money."

She looked at the three boys before her and raised her brow in confusion, not understand what they were saying. As she had no idea about any wallet, and didn't even have class in that room. She licked her lip and backed up more.

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know about any wallet." She tried to explain, pursing her lips. "You must've gotten me mixed up with someone else."

"Right, don't try to get out of this." The second boy glared, cracking his knuckles in the palm of his other hand. "You know what you did. You're a commoner, and you stole money, you need to be punished for it. Until you give it back."

"I said I don't know," Haruhi tried to convince them again, bu her efforts were to no vain. "Look, I have my own money, I would take someone else's. I've never been in here before."

"Knock off your innocent attitude with me," the middle boy cursed under his breath, stepping forward. "It ticks me off."

Haruhi gasped as he stepped closer to her. She stepped back but eventually her back bumped the wall and she had nowhere else to go. She winced as he grabbed the front of her boy's uniform. She looked up at him with irritated eyes.

"Look, if it bothers you that much, ill give you the money anyway," she said, leaning her head back and he got closer. "Though I still don't have-"

"I knew it, you did take it," the boy spat, clenching his jaw as he gripped her shirt tighter. "You're going to pay for lying so carelessly to us."

Watching his clenched fist come up to the same level of her face, Haruhi flinched, just waiting for the blow, but... it didn't come. She bit her lower lip hard, with her eyes shut tight. Only opening them when the tension on her shirt loosened.

Behind the man in front of her, stood one of her classmates with bright auburn hair. He wasn't as tall as the boys around her, but he had a look in his eye that could make even the tallest man foot feet shorter.

He grabbed the boy's fist and lowered it, with a large amount of effort. Glaring, his golden eyes lost their sparkle and looked rather foggy.

"You're upsetting my girlfriend," his voice was low and rumbled like thunder. "Leave her alone."

The boy ripped his hand out of the gingers grasp and hissed angrily, before looking back at Haruhi, (who had dropped to her knees from the shock) and raised his eyebrow, looking into large brown eyes, and slightly trembling shoulders.

"That-... that's a girl?!" All three of the boys gasped in astonishment. Making the boy's glare grow colder.

"Are you blind?" he twitched, grabbing the red-headed boy's shoulder, shoving him out of his way. "Just get out, and if you touch her again, I won't be the only one coming to kick your ass."

The three boy's, though not liking running from a fight, glared at the orange haired teen before shoving one another out of the way to leave out of the classroom, leaving an irritated Hitachiin twin in their wake.

Watching them leave with a huff, and a stuck up nose, the boy looked down at Haruhi and panicked slightly, seeing her sitting on her knees, just staring absentmindedly at the door.

"Haruhi," he exclaimed suddenly, going to her. Dropping to his knees he gently grasped her cheek in his hands. "Are you okay? did they hurt you?"

Blinking mindlessly, until she felt him tapping her cheeks, she inhaled sharply and looked at him with wide eyes. "Hikaru... how did you know I was...?"

"To be honest I have no idea," he piped up, running his tongue over his upper row of teeth. "You didn't come back to the club, and I heard people talking in here when I walked past the door so..."

She smiled, nodding in understanding. "Thank you."

He stood up and threw his arm out to her to take, and merely shrugged. "I Have to keep my pet from bad people, don't I?"

"But why did you tell them I was your girlfriend?"

He frowned. "It slipped out."

She smiled again, taking his hand. Dusting herself off she looked down at his hand that she had grabbed and furrowed her brow in concern. "Hikaru, you're bleeding."

Hikaru blinked, looking down at his hand. He had a small scrape. "Oh... It's okay, I rubbed it against something sharp in the clubroom while cl-"

"We have to go to the nurse and get you bandaid."

Before he could protest, Haruhi had grabbed his other hand gently and began tugging him out of the room. He frowned, wanting to ask her something, but she seemed too worried about him to give her full attention to him if he asked.

Later though, he vowed. Later he would confess, and then they really would be boyfriend and girlfriend.


	2. Smiles - TamaKyou

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club

Cast: Tamaki S. / Kyouya O.

Pairing: Tamaki S. / Kyouya O.

Rating: K+

Word Count: 687

Requester: ~ Aurum19 ~

* * *

In the empty club room, of music room three, no sounds came from the closed door. As all the Host club's members as left for the day. Only two members were present now.

Those two members, being the president, and his loyal shadow.

Also known as mommy and daddy.

"Mommy," the blonde teen whined, resting his elbow on the desk. "I'm deprived. Pay attention to me."

Sitting across from him, sat Kyouya Ootori. Sitting in his chair, shoulders back and back straight, he looked the clear image of professionalism. His raven bangs tickled his eyebrows as he moved his face away from his laptop screen and smirked.

"The club just lets out, daddy," he said, with light resistance, playing along. "You couldn't be that deprived. I'm working on the clubs finances. Cakes have gotten expensive."

"Well the ladies aren't here for the cakes anyway," suddenly positive, Tamaki scooted his chair loudly against the tile, to sit next to his best friend and companion. "We can cut back on the sweets, so about you-"

"And ever since Hikaru and Haruhi started their relationship, the twins rarely ever display a brotherly love act that's intriguing. That has certainly made a difference in the customers satisfaction."

Tamaki frowned, as the thought of their children dating each other. After a moment, he let it slide (as that was over a month ago) and moved even closer to the boy next to him. They had gotten so close, their shoulders touched.

"Well, we'll figure something out," he drawled, leaning over, laying his temple on Kyouya's shoulder blade, as he purred annoyingly in his ear. "But... now we're alone, and I'm bored. Entertain me."

"I'm busy," Kyouya repeated, frowning as he felt his friends nose against his neck. "What're you doing?"

Tamaki shrugged, nuzzling his nose deeper into his friends neck, his hot breath sending shivers down Kyouya's back. Then, out of wanting to get a reaction, he blew into his ear softly.

"Tamaki," he growled, slapping his hand over his neck. He flicked the blone in the head with his pencil. "Do that again and i'll-"

"What?"

"...I won't give you the pleasure of knowing." Kyouya glared at him for a few moments before looking back at the screen to his laptop, the light had dimmed, until he ran his hand over the square mouse. "Activities are over, you don't need to be buzzing over my shoulder."

"But mommy," Tamaki blinked innocently, rubbing his finger up his friends arm, pouting. "I wouldn't leave you here alone, I'm the president anyhow, I have to stay until all my members leave."

"Then we'll go our separate ways." Stating simply, Kyouya got up to leave, but he didn't get far, as his arm was grabbed by the sleeve of his blazer and he was pulled back down. His lips suddenly being taken by another, much warmer pair.

His eyes were open wide behind his glasses, as his friend was suddenly kissing him. He didn't resist, and to his own surprise he didn't pull back or try to stop it from continuing. His eyes slowly began to fall.

He wasn't sure how long he let the kiss go on, but the second he felt Tamaki's fingers brush against the back of his neck, he got too overwhelmed and finally pulled back, causing Tamaki to let out displeased grunt.

With an emotionless expression, Kyouya looked down at his grinning companion and raised his eyebrow, a blush was clear on the blondes face.

"Are you satisfied with yourself?" He held back a snicker.

Tamaki beamed, raising his head up higher, as he watched Kyouya stand up from his chair. He smiled softly. "Maybe if you kissed me again."

Kyouya smiled back and scuffed. "In your dreams."

"Kyouya you're so mean to me!"

"Don't think you'll get off easy for the first one. You have clean-up duty all by yourself tomorrow."

"Huh?! hey, wait! Kyouya don't walk away from me!"


	3. COD Zombies - HikaHaruKao

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club - Or Call Of Duty black ops - Zombies

**Title:** Call Of Duty - Zombies

**Cast:** Hikaru H. / Kaoru H. / Haruhi F.

**Pairing:** Hikaru H. Kaoru H. / Haruhi F.

**Rating:** K+

**Word count: **1,988

**Requester:** Mr. Blu-All Will Be Well

* * *

Haruhi was a simple girl. She was normal with not so "normal" friends. Everything to her should be done by the book with no exceptions.

The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, never really done anything by the book and were the type who lived in the moment. They didn't care about rules and did everything without seeing the consequences of the outcome.

She was easy and predictable, and they were never predictable.

Which was why she was hesitant about going over to their family's mansion after they had called her over for a play-date. No one else, just the three of them playing, on a certain date.

Their exact words being: "We want you to come over for a play date! We'll have fun. It's playing together on a certain date, which is why it's called that. No skipping out on us!"

Haruhi had no intentions of going to the twins house, but the next day, a long luxurious limousine pulled up in front of her house, and a pair of twin maids managed (with orders to) to pulled her out of her house and into the car. Giving her no time to protest.

Which brings us to where they were now. The twins and Haruhi were sitting on the floor of the game room in the Hitachiin estate. Kaoru was busy playing with her short brown locks between his fingers, placing popcorn on her head when she refused to eat it. While Hikaru laid sprawled on the floor, staring at the ceiling with a blank stare.

When they had invited Haruhi to their house, they expected her to be a little less... boring.

not only had they not said a word to one another for the past five minutes, they hadn't done anything entertaining since they had eaten lunch and demanded that they feed her with chopsticks. He resisted them feeding her, but as soon as he bribed her with fatty tuna, she gave in, and eventually let them feed it to her.

Now they were bored. Haruhi liked the peacefulness between them all, but the twins were bored. You'd think they would have a whole day planned with fun stuff since they were the ones who invited her, but they didn't.

Then all of a sudden a thought flashed in his mind and Hikaru sat up. Grinning innocently at his brother and friend.

"I have an idea," he sat cross-legged on the soft carpet. "Let's play a game."

"Good idea," Kaoru exclaimed, sick of doing nothing just as his twin was. And sat up on his knees. "We got a new game a few days ago. We beat it, but you probably haven't played it before, huh, Haruhi?"

Haruhi blinked. "...What game?"

"Ne, It's a surprise."

"I'm fine. I'm not into playing games."

"You're going to whether you like it or not." The elder twin informed her, nodding his head wisely as he got up to put the game on, on the large flat-screen television they had on the wall. Haruhi did steven know they made tv's that big.

As soon as she realized she wasn't going to get out of it, Haruhi sighed and hesitantly crawled over to the spot they were patting, to show her where to sit. Which was right between them both, and once she sat down, she was instantly squished. As they had made it a point to sit so close to her, they were almost sitting on her lap.

A wireless controller was dropped in her lap as the game's menu popped up and she was highly unimpressed with the pictures of zombies. Obviously this was the game they wanted to play with her. She rolled her eyes and fiddled with the controller awkwardly.

"I don't want to play this game," she whined, flipping the controller upside down, not sure what to do with it. "It looked too complicated."

"It's not complicated once you know how to play," Kaoru insisted, patting her head for being the good little "toy" she was. "And you're holding that upside down."

As Kaoru helped her hold her controller right, Hikaru set them up for their game and started it, but before he got further, he turned his attention to the small brunette. Bad mischievous intensions hid behind his evil smirk.

"Before we start, there's going to be conditions," he explained, exchanging glanced with his twin. "If you beat us, we'll give you the biggest to-go box full of tuna."

"The tastiest tune you've ever had," Kaoru added wisely.

"But," Hikaru leaned his face in closer to hers, smirking a little too widely for her comfort. "If we beat you, you have to..."

She frowned after a long pause. "Do what?"

"Well..." They boys said in perfect sync, giving her the feeling that they had planned this prior to her visit. "That's for us to know and you to find out."

"...That's highly fair."

"We didn't say it was going to be fair."

Haruhi glared at both of them and dropped her controller, into Kaoru's lap before pushing herself up on her feet. "Whatever I'm leaving. I'm going home."

"No, wait!" the boys panicked, grabbed both her hands before she could get far enough, and pulled her back down beside them. "It's nothing bad," they promised. "We were just kidding."

After awhile of convincing, the twins finally got Haruhi to start playing the game. Explaining the buttons and the controls to her, and explaining why there was a voice coming from the tv and why it sounded weird. They had finally gotten to the point in the game where zombies were starting to appear around the corners.

Haruhi gapsed quietly as one started go come after her. "You didn't tell me this was that kind of game. Zombies? really? "

"Haruhi, sweetie, there's that big word in the corner that says 'Zombies'," Kaoru sweat-dropped. One click of a button he killed the zombie. "Honestly, you should have known."

Haruhi sighed. "I hate this. I don't wanna play."

"Too late," Hikaru snickered, patting her head again. "Really, Haruhi, if you don't want to do what we have in mind, you have to stay motivated."

"This is dumb."

"It's not dumb, stop complaining."

"By the way, whoever gets killed first looses," Hikaru chirped, looking at her with a smug grin from the corner of his eye. "Means me and Kaoru both have to die for you to win."

"...Both of you?"

"Yep."

"Then I get two chances."

"Those aren't the rules!"

"That's what the rules are gonna be if you want me to play."

"..."

"She's gotten sharp with us," Kaoru laughed patting her head for the last time before going back to the game. Only five minutes past of them shooting at the undead before Hikaru's avatar walked up behind Haruhi's and shot her. Killing her.

Hikaru snickered in triumph when Haruhi gave a grunt of displeasure.

"That's friendly fire," she accused, nudging him in the arm.

"Not necessarily friendly fire," he defended himself, looking down, thinking how cute her irritate expression looked. "We're enemies in this, so... you one more chance~"

"I hate you both."

"Aw, but we love you~"

"You just shot me from behind."

"I thought you were a zombie."

"_Sure_ you did."

Haruhi, settling back onto the floor, after resisting the urge to flick the older twin in his head. She got back to playing the game. She wasn't bothering to fight any zombies, as that seemed like too much of a hassle, so she just stuck with running away from the zombies and playing defense. The twins would get killed eventually and she'd be set for her tuna.

Just as she had her character walk up the stairs in the building on the game and turn the corner, something popped up from in front of her and instantly on the screen it said that she had been killed yet again.

"Not you too, Kaoru," she cursed under her breath as she turned to look at the younger twin who was laughing sheepishly under his breath. "What the hell? can't you focus on the zombies and not me?"

"Sorry," he said airily. "My finger slipped."

"You shot me five times."

"My finger slipped five times."

"You're so full of-"

"You lose!" Hikaru said out of the blue interrupting her curse word. Grinning he plucked the controller out of her hands and looked down at her. "Guess you have to do what we say now, little pet."

"I don't want to do what you say, " she glared, looking up at the twin who was looking right into her eyes. "You cheated."

"No, we didn't." They said in unison. "You said whoever dies first. We didn't say you had to get killed by the zombies."

"You keep changing the rules."

"No, we just didn't explain them all to you earlier."

"You two are sick individuals."

"You're first thing you have to do, is..." Hikaru frowned in thought, not expecting to have gotten this far. He looked around the room until he found something. "...Is to wear these kitty-ears for the rest of the day!"

Haruhi glared, as he moved closer to her, placing a pair of purple kitty ears on her head. "Why do you even have things like this?"

Kaoru looked down at her and grinned. "For days like this~"

Haruhi grumbled, ripping the ears off her head and throwing them in a random direction. "This is ridiculous I don't-."

"You don't look ridiculous Haruhi, you look cute. Wouldn't you say so, Kaoru?"

"Yes, very cute."

Flustering, Haruhi attempted to punch the closest twin in the arm, but as she raised her arm up, her chin was grasped by a pair of fingers and her head was lifted up, forcing her to star at Hikaru, who was her captive. "Hey, what're you-..."

"Second, you have to..." Hikaru hesitated, a blush forming on his cheek as his face neared hers. "You have to... kiss us."

"What-?!"

Haruhi's eyes widened as Hikaru's planted his lips firmly and directly on hers. There was no need for restraint, as she was too shocked from the kiss to move away from him. She was far from easing into his mouth to deepen the kiss any further. but it wasn't terrible, and she found herself no hating it, but as her eyes started to flutter close, he pulled away.

She looked at Hikaru in astonishment, not expecting him to do that. She gawked her mouth open and looked to the other twin, as though he knew better than the other one did.

"Kaoru, did you s-..."

But before she could get another word out, he grasped her cheek in his hand and pulled her forward, pressing his lips against hers too, though a little more hesitant than his brother was.

_Honestly_, she scolded herself, _she really should have seen this coming. _

As Kaoru pulled away this time, Haruhi stared at him wide-eyed as well. She was utterly confused as to what to do, as she had just given her first two kisses to twins boys (Well not really her first) and she had no idea what to do afterward. She was too embarrassed to say anything.

The twins looked at her with raised eyebrows, waiting for her to say something, as they too felt totally embarrassed, even though they were the ones who had kissed her.

So they just did what seemed natural.

They tackled her.

"Haruhi, you're so cute!"

She squeaked as they hit the floor.

Through, all she could thin about were those damn zombies. She blamed the whole outcome on them entirly.


End file.
